spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid TV 3 (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, Squidward's show makes good progress but he has to make certain decisions to make more money and keep his job. SpongeBob DX Episode 39 Episode The episode starts with Squidward waking up and then getting ready for work. Squidward drives to work. While Squidward was going up the on-ramp, Squidward heard giggling and then looked up while on the on-ramp. Patrick? Squidward asked What are you doing? Planking. Patrick said. Squidward facepalms, and then drives off to the television studio. Patrick crosses off the lamppost as a place to plank and then Patrick falls from the lamppost. Squidward then arrives at work, and is happy to see the show making tons of money. Squidward then gets to work on episode production. Squidward starts writing some ideas for episodes, and then his pencil breaks, oh f-'' Squidward says before being cut off by a Sonic 2/3 buzzer sound and then some censor ninjas appear. ''Ok, who are you guys? Squidward says. We are the fanon ninjas. We heard you were about to say a bad word so we decided to come here and teach you a lesson. one of the Ninjas said. Really? Someone decided to send in ninjas just cause I was about to say f-'' Squidward said before being tackled by one of the ninjas. ''Its on. Squidward says. So then Squidward got up and the kicked one of the ninjas to the wall. Squidward thought of a way to defeat the ninjas, so he got a blank piece of paper and drew a can on it. He toke the can out of the piece of paper and then ate the spinach and then got stronger. Squidward punches some of the ninjas and then puts them in between bread buns and then puts melted cheese and ketchup in the sandwich and then eats the sandwich. Squidward then stretches one of the ninjas and plays jump rope with it. Squidward then uses the ninja to bungee jump off the top of the building and then grabs 2 of the ninjas and then the cord broke under the ninja's weight. Squidward gets out his clarinet and shoves 2 of the ninjas in and then plays a tune which causes the ninjas to fly away in bubbles. The head ninja shows up and then tackles Squidward, Squidward inflates the ninja and then he flies away like a balloon. Then Squidward goes back into his office. He looks at his pencil, Well, that happened. Squidward said. So then Squidward continues writing his episode for it to be produced. After he gets done writing, he gets up, and then trips over a BFG9000 novelty on the floor. He then trips backwards over the CSGO ticket and hits the wall, which causes some more stuff from the shelf to fall on Squidward. Squidward gets hit in the head with some statues of video game characters falling from the ceiling. Uggh, I need to stop messing around and head down to the crew. '' Squidward says, with a headache, so then he walks carefully out of his office. ''You need to clean up your office Mr. Tentacles, someone could get killed in there. A guy in a suit says. Who are you? Squidward asks. The guy puts a ticket on Squidward's face. Squidward then makes it to his crew. Sorry for being late guy.. Squidward falls down the stairs. Sorry, I forgot to put a wet floor sign there. the Janitor says. Today is not my day. Squidward says to himself. Squidward gets up and then walks over and gives the script to the director. Here you go, sorry for the delay, today is just not my day. Squidward says I'm doing fine, I just have a mild headache. Ok, and thanks for the script, and its fine, sometimes we have rough starts to our day, it's a normal thing. the director says. So then Squidward walks back up to his office. Squidward cleans up his office and then his boss shows up. Hey Squidward, I think we need to make some changes on your show. The boss says. What kind of changes? Squidward asks. From our ratings, we need more trends, more verity of fish, and more plots that appeal to people. The boss says. Wait, what? Are you wanting my show to be trend heavy? Squidward says. Well, we got to get in the land and plankton activist crowd. The boss says. Why, isn't my show fine the way it is? Squidward says. No, but we need moar money, our Network is going downhill. The boss says. Plus, to appeal to more people, I also replaced people on your writing staff with different fish. Are you sirous? Squidward says. Yes. The boss says. So then Silento walks in. Yo Squid Squid, how's it going for you? Says Silento. I'm doing bad today Silento. Says Squidward. Yo, lighten up Squidward, today is a good day. Silento says. Yeah, for you. Squidward. Silento then turns a piece of paper into a flower. Silento then gives it Squidward. Here you go Squidward. Silento says. Anyways, i got to go Silento for now, peace. Silento then vanished. Squidward gulps and then walks down to the development studio. He meets the new crew that his boss hired against his consent. Plankton, you're here? Squidward said. Yep. Plankton. I thought that you were working at the Chum Bucket, making tons of money. Squidward said. I decided to double my budget. Plankton said So I'm here. After work, Squidward drove home, partway down the on-ramp, Squidward exited his car, and looked at the lampost that he saw Patrick lying on earlier. Squidward takes off his hat. He watches the stars fly across the nighttime sky. The stars form SpongeBob and the Krusty Krab in the sky. *music starts* *Squidward looks up at the sky* *8 seconds in* uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. oh yeah. This is going out to my TV company. Who fired my old writing crew and forced me to write trendy episodes of my show. ♪I am sick of writing in trends, my time here has come to an end. Forced to pander, it made me take a gander, at the potential slander the network is doing. Ricky Lamar Hawk, more like Dicky scar c*ck. You want people to watch you, watch you, watch you. But you just botch it, botch it, botch it with your hit song. Your song is inescapable, making me feel incapable of peace. '' So then Warren comes in ''Warren, what are you doing here? Squidward asks. I'm here to give you a hand. Warren says. Go right ahead. Squidward says. My name is Warren Cook. The most oppressed Go! Animate user since Kaylew, because 90% of the time I come out as a loser, SpongeJeff SquarePants went downhill cause of trends, while the big boss is busy counting tens and driving Mercedes Benz, we need to boycott this network, making more torture than clockwork, We're Riders through the storm, forced to conform, hitting hard like a thunderstorm. My crew here to spread the massage, go ahead, continue the sabotage. Caillou then starts rapping. I am Caillou, Warren's friend and the co-founder of the Characters with Swagitude, I'm a badass dude and you know this, but these grounding motherf*ckers won't show this. I drive around in my Nike One, flying Top Gun, Listening to no Silento. Them going slower than lento. Then Silento climbs up the bridge. What are you doing here? Caillou says. I heard it all from my hiding spot under the brudge. you got some kind of grudge against me. Silento says. Get out of this rap Caillou says. I will now take over your session, and you can't stop me. I am Silento, I do not go lento, I live in Sacramento. You need a hero, I will reduce your influence to zero, I will be the one to rescue you, I will wreck you and your crew. trying you will only lose, it will be marked like a tattoo. Alvin Hung has sung his last song, his software is running of dongs, people moving on. '' Then Alvin hung lands on Silento. ''The f*ck you say about me, you little bitch? Alvin says I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in GoAnimatia Politics, and I've been involved with removal of your favourite features, and I have 300 removed voices, I am trained in grounding warfare and I'm the top grounder in the Aduence Grounding Tournament. Shut up Alvin, we know you love grounding Silento says. YOU DARE INTERRUPT MY AMAZING SPEECH?! Alvin says. THATS IT, A RAP BATTLE TO THE ULTIMATE, RIGHT NOW! You dare challenge me, the best rapper on the block? Silento says. I will totally kick your ass in this. Oh, its on. Alvin says. Oh yes, lets get started. Silento, faster than that lento Alvin, wearing clothes from Calvin Klein, who dines on the front line, who's ass is mine. Your service being more expensive than Beats, while sitting in the golden seat, watching grounded videos for feast, while many people sit on the streets and everyone has to pay your receipts. Your time has ended, my time has extended. '' So then Silento steps down, ''Your turn Alvin. So then Alvin starts I am Alvin, I have many Value in GoAnimatia. I was raised by the greatest leader of all time. Chime a bell? Stopping crime, doing the time, throwing rhymes, taking the climb. He done lots, more than you naught. 99% to 100% education rate, your fate is very great. Let me put it down on a plate, you are late to the date, it is eight and you forgot to open the gate. Alvin then gives the mic back to Silento. You live in a land where people are completely controlled. And I got to say, that was very cold. I live in the land of the free, you live in the land of the escapees. This just got political, but this is very critical. I am a writer for Spongejeff, I am the head chef. I don't know what much to do about it, but it.... So then Alvin interrupts. Ha, you rhyemed It with it. your rhyemes are weaker than a modern comedy skit, how does it feel to get bit by the greatest of the wits, you are worth less than shit. You are unfit to be here rapping with me, you are like a bee, you never leave, you're like "watch me, oh, watch me", but you just potch it potch it. '' Then Silento interrupts. ''Oh haha, not like I heard that one before. I botch it botch it when you watch it watch it. It's botched and overused. Your arguement just got bruised, by the guy you interrupted, you think you're so cool cause you be like Kayne West, who thinks he is the best, your rhyemes are nothing more than a insanity test. Then Alvin swiped the mic again, Says by the same guy who made #3 on the charts, your song is nowhere near art, just fart on a track and it sells. You living it swell, while using expansive gel while everyone else drinks from the well. Get out of the spell you are in, the music industry is already in hell. We dont need more of this stuff to sell. You making more than Adele. So then Silento tackled and then stole the mic again I make a bunch of money, and thats pretty funny, coming from someone same amount of money. Sunny, you ground people, they run to a steep hill, you need to chill, you're making more money than Bill, that's no excuse to not chill. My car is better than yours and is made by Phil Frank. Your business decisions are nothing more than a prank, Hank will be Jealous and angry at my fuel efficiency, my life has boredom deficiency. So then Silento gets punched to the edge of the bridge by Alvin. *song slows and plays a guitar* This is the end, refutable friend, this is the end, my only accomplice the end. Of my elaborate plans, the end. '' Then a semi truck hits Alvin knocking both Silento and Alvin falling into the water. The Characters With Swagitude, then leave with the guitar solo fading out. ''Well, that happened. Squidward said. Time to head home and see what tomorrow will bring us. so then Squidward drives home, with the camera looking down the bridge saying "To be continued." With the credits appearing and then the episode fading out. Deleted scenes *The fight scene originally had Squidward bouncing upwards instead of it breaking on Squidward *The rap scene originally used a parody of Dr Dre's Deep Cover. The final version instead barrows from Move Mode from the DS version of Sims 2. **The rap battle with Alvin uses Speed Metal from Sims 2 DS ***The last part uses a small part of The End by The Doors. Trivia *In Squidward's office, there are 3 separate shelve corners. **There is a shelve with Viacom related stuff, including: Sam's remote, Drake's guitar, a gold amulet with a crack in the center, a gold trophy that says "1st place runner", the phantom thermos, and 2 pink slips, one calling for John K. and another one calling for Richard Pursel, Casey Alexander and Vincent Walker. It is on the left side of the desk Squidward writes at. **there is another shelve with some game related stuff, including a red crowbar, a BFG9000, a Rare logo, a somemong, a Sims diamond, a lotto ticket that says "Counter Strike: Global Offensive ticket" on it, some statues of Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Richter Belmont, Alacard, Syphia, Bill (from Contra), Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Toad, Batman, Blaster Master tank and his driver, Axel, Haggar, Blaze (from streets of rage), Mr. X, Ryu, Ken, M Bison, Megaman, Roll, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. The shelves is near the door. **there is also another shelf for misc stuff. Including an employee picture of SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs (in a Season 1 animation style), a red mist CD (the text style being the same as the Slayer logo), a VHS tape of Dumped, a small basketball, a picture of some basketball players, a red sauce packet that says "tomato s*uce", statues of Mac Tonight, Jay Z, Lebron, Howard Brown, Caillou, Warren Cook, Diesel, Barney, Noddy, Boris, Doris, the Nike One, Ms. Summers, Dora, Dora's parents, Donald Klump, Dan Cook, and I.M. Meen. The shelves are on the right side of Squidward's desk. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016